Con la mente y corazón
by MissKaro
Summary: En su primer día de clases en la preparatoria Tonan, Aihara Kotoko, de la clase E, quedó prendada de Irie Naoki. Y para seguir a su corazón, se vio metida en una ardua campaña con su mente... cuya única meta era alcanzar la clase de su enamorado, la A. Twoshot. KxI. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo mis locas ideas.**

* * *

 **Con la mente y corazón**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

La ceremonia de inauguración del nuevo año concluyó, y los estudiantes se vieron obligados a dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, haciendo que Kotoko perdiera de vista a Irie Naoki, de la clase 1-A, con quien había quedado fascinada después de escuchar su magnífico discurso ese día de apertura a las clases en preparatoria.

La razón por la que un estudiante de nuevo ingreso había hablado ante todos, ya la conocía por una pregunta indiscreta a su sensei, quien le explicó que aquel joven era un estudiante prodigio, que alcanzó puntuación perfecta al examen de ingreso a la preparatoria, como lo hizo para los grados que le precedieron, y que, al parecer, con una evaluación de su inteligencia, había alcanzado un CI de 200.

Ella estuvo simplemente maravillada de compartir, por lo menos, escuela con alguien tan impresionante. Después de haberlo escuchado dar el discurso, no habría pensado menos. Era una pena para Kotoko que ella fuese estudiante del grupo E, mientras que él perteneciera a la A. Pero eso no era impedimento para poder acercarse a él y buscar su amistad, para un futuro tentar si surgía algo más.

Naturalmente, ya le gustaba, admirada como se encontraba por su presentación, donde le pareció alguien genial y muy recto; por supuesto, no podía negar que era de buen parecido. Alto, atlético, de tez clara, cabellos castaños y ojos enigmáticos, de un color que no podría definir por la distancia, eso junto a un aire misterioso, pero porte respetuoso.

Su madre estaría encantada de saber que ella había encontrado, ese primer día de clases, un chico que le gustara. Nunca había visto a nadie que le cautivara con mirarlo, mucho menos que con una voz grave, muy varonil, en una cadencia pausada y agradable de oír, se sintiera atrapada.

Uno de esos días se aproximaría a él para presentarse.

Cuando el sensei hizo su aparición, se obligó a apartar los pensamientos de su compañero de instituto, y pronto se vio inmersa en el nuevo ambiente escolar. Luchaba por esforzarse al máximo y enorgullecer a su madre, quien se esforzaba mucho para sacarlas adelante, desde que tenía memoria, y lo mejor que podía darle era dedicarse a la escuela, hasta que al cumplir diecisiete se liberara de su promesa de no buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo con que ayudar.

Se preguntaba cómo habría sido si su padre no hubiese muerto al tener seis, y el restaurante pudiera estar abierto, pero ésas eran preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta, ni valía la pena hacerlas, porque el pasado ya había acabado.

—Ya que nadie se ofrece, el jefe de grupo será la primera persona de la lista.

Kotoko cerró los ojos con un gemido, porque sabía que Watanabe-sensei pronunciaría su nombre.

—Aihara.

Se puso en pie como un resorte. —Sí.

—Al terminar, deberás quedarte para que conozcas tus obligaciones.

Excelente por ella, retrasaría su horario en casa, solo que no podía negarse.

Asintió.

Y así comenzó su vida escolar en la preparatoria. Un chico que le gustaba y ser la jefa de grupo. Tal vez no estaría tan mal, eran dos grandes logros en un solo día.

Tendría qué contarle a su madre durante la cena.

 **[…]**

Tuvieron que pasar dos meses para que Kotoko pudiera armarse de valor para acercarse a Irie-kun, con quien quedó más encantada tras observarlo en sus prácticas de tenis, los días que debía quedarse para asuntos que concernían a su puesto de representante del grupo E.

Había sido ventajoso, en especial porque le permitía conocer con los compañeros jefes de los otros grupos, uno de los cuales resultó se una buena fuente de información, Watanabe-san, el que correspondía a la clase de Irie-kun.

Su amiga Hitomi había afirmado que la suerte le sonreía, porque podría ser un modo de establecer un vínculo con él, ya que muchas veces había visto al rubio en compañía del genio. Y, adicionalmente, así las dos podrían tener citas dobles, pues a su amiga le atraía el chico de lentes del A, a quienes había presentado unas semanas atrás.

Parecía demasiado perfecto; sin embargo, Kotoko sabía que ella estaba muy lejos de la perfección, y podría afirmar que la buena fortuna de ese año era la causante de esa coincidencia.

Así que ese día, conociendo unos detalles de Irie-kun, y decidiendo confesarle lo que sentía, se aproximó cuando él concluía su participación en el club de tenis, tras finalizadas las clases. Afortunadamente, iba solo; aunque, a excepción de Watanabe-san, casi siempre lo iba.

Observándolo a sus espaldas, notó que el uniforme de tenis, consistente en pantalones cortos y camisa deportiva blancas, marcaba su buena figura atlética.

Agitó la cabeza para no distraerse y le dio alcance.

—Irie-san —dijo atrás de él, y éste se volteó, con una mirada indiferente, o más bien, vacía.

Esa vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver que sus ojos eran de un color marrón, aunque de un tono más violeta, como sólo pocas personas en el mundo llegaban a tener. Aunque la mirada vacía le daba un aire algo aterrador.

Durante un segundo le dio reticencia, mas decidió que eran desconocidos, por lo que no podía mirarla de otro modo.

—Hola, soy Aihara Kotoko, de la Clase E.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Aihara-san? —preguntó él, con lo que le pareció un deje de fastidio.

No quería retrasarlo, pero era el mejor momento, cuando no había gran número de gente en la escuela.

Se sonrojó bajo su mirada impaciente y bajó la cabeza, disculpándose. Mejor lo hubiese escrito, como pensó.

Tomando aire, lo miró de frente.

—Irie-san, me gustas, y quería saber si serías mi amigo y me dieras una oportunidad —expresó atropelladamente.

Irie-kun la observó con ojos entornados antes de arrugar la nariz.

—No me interesa —le contestó, caminando por un lado.

Ella se quedó pasmada y lo vio alejarse, sin poder creerlo, pero la decepción no se asentó en ella y corrió hasta llegar a su lado, persistente como era.

—¿Por qué? ¿No podemos ser amigos?

Irie-kun le dirigió una mirada fría. —Me desagrada la gente estúpida —manifestó.

¿Acababa de llamarla así?

—¡Oye! Pero si no me conoces —replicó, indignada más que ofendida.

—Perteneces a la clase E.

La dejó boquiabierta y lo vio alejarse.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que sea una idiota! —gritó—. Irie-san, ¿aceptarías mi confesión si perteneciera a la Clase A!

Él se detuvo y la observó sobre su hombro, que lo veía con furia y determinación.

Pasaron unos instantes, en los que ella esperó una respuesta, llena de nervios. Entonces, él sonrió y se volvió.

¿Eso significaba que sí!

—¡Ya verás, Irie-san! ¡Alcanzaré esa clase antes de acabar el instituto! ¡Lo juro!

Empuñó sus manos en el aire, con la certeza de que lo haría, aunque fuera lo que más le costara en la vida.

 **[…]**

La hoja del libro de Física se quedó pegada junto a otra, haciendo a Kotoko resoplar, tratando de separarlas, frustrada.

Así la encontró su madre, quien desde hacía semanas se pasaba observándola estudiar arduamente por las tardes y las noches, como no lo había hecho antes. Sí, ella estudiaba mucho para tener una posición aceptable en la escuela, y consiguió, al menos, no estar en la Clase F, pero nunca había puesto todo el empeño que en la actualidad dedicaba a sus tareas y al estudio.

Desde las palabras manifestadas a Irie-kun, había dedicado todo su tiempo libre a la escuela, enteramente decidida a demostrarle al chico que le gustaba, que era merecedora de una oportunidad con él, y que no era la estúpida que asumía.

No le ofendía, entendía que para un hombre inteligente como él, debía ser desagradable relacionarse con alguien de poca capacidad, antes que considerar otros aspectos de la personalidad, y no había tomado con gran afectación el que la rechazara por ello, así que había continuado con su campaña de llegar a la Clase A, por lo menos, en tercer grado. Incluso si era la última del grupo.

Gracias a su madre, comprendía el valor de esforzarse para obtener lo que deseaba. Etsuko Aihara, tras quedar viuda, con la muerte de su esposo en un accidente mientras se dirigía a comprar ingredientes para su entonces restaurante, tuvo que salir de casa y buscar el modo de mantener a una hija de seis años, una vez que los ahorros que tenían se acabaran. El local en que su padre trabajara no era propio, y por mucho que su madre hubiese querido continuar con el negocio, carecía de habilidades culinarias —y seguía sin tenerlas; Kotoko, gracias a una vecina necia, aprendió escasamente, siquiera para alimentarlas a ambas—.

Con la muerte de Shigeo Aihara, su madre se vio orillada a salir al mundo laboral, donde su constante torpeza, y sus estudios de preparatoria inacabados por no pasar el examen de término, eran un fuerte impedimento para ser aceptada. Enfrentó muchas dificultades, solo que a base de no rendirse, consiguió salir adelante.

Kotoko la había visto luchar mucho y la admiraba por ello, porque era igual de distraída y torpe, y sabía lo complicado que podía ser. Pero era su ejemplo a seguir, por quien no se rendía ante la adversidad.

Y por ello también quería hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Lo que sucedía con Irie-kun, era otra prueba, no un obstáculo ni una situación para desanimarse, daría lo mejor de ella. Él le gustaba… quería demostrarle que podía cumplir su juramento y estar en su clase, y ser merecedora, en un principio, de su amistad.

—¿Me dirás por qué te extralimitas, corazón? —Kotoko alzó la mirada hacia su mamá, tan parecida a ella, y dejó durante unos momentos su pelea con el libro de Física. —Llevas un par de meses demasiado entregada al estudio, más de lo normal en ti. Me preocupa.

Ella sonrió a su madre, que le acomodó un poco de sus cabellos rojizos detrás de su oreja.

—Irie-kun.

—¿Sí? —musitó su madre, acomodándose mejor en su silla, con ojos emocionados. —¿Es por él?

Asintió. —Le dije que me gustaba y contestó que no le agradaban las personas poco inteligentes. Así que decidí demostrarle que no lo soy, hasta alcanzar su misma clase.

Su madre frunció el ceño y sus ojos marrones, igual que los suyos, parecieron preocupados.

—¿No es ir demasiado lejos?

—Mamá, él es un genio… por eso no podría gustarle alguien que parezca poco lista.

—Pero… Kotoko, si tienes que estar en su misma clase y cambiar para que a él le gustes, ¿no está mal?

Ella arrugó la boca. —No lo había pensado así —expresó en voz alta. —Mi idea es que una vez que alcance su clase, él me conozca, como soy. No por subir mis calificaciones tengo que cambiar.

—Hija, si eso es así, entonces está bien. No quiero que tengas que cambiar por alguien. Tu padre —su madre suspiró melancólicamente, como cada vez que lo mencionaba—, Shigeo, él me amaba por como era… y ambas sabemos nuestra manera de ser. La persona que te quiera no debe esperar que seas diferente, solo para estar con ella.

—Y no quiero cambiar —rezongó. —Solo voy a demostrarle que no soy tan mala estudiante. Para entrar a Tonan no estudié para alcanzar una clase muy alta, solo para entrar. Ahora sí quiero subir de clases… y… también… pensé que me serviría para entrar a la universidad… quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

Su madre sonrió y la acogió en uno de sus abrazos maternales. —Kotoko, ya estoy orgullosa de ti. ¡Da lo mejor para demostrarle a Irie-kun de lo que estamos hechas!

—¡Sí!

 **[…]**

Lamentablemente para Kotoko, fue mucho más sencillo decirlo, que hacerlo. Si no hubiese sido por las Matemáticas y la Física, bien podría haber obtenido buenas notas en todos los exámenes de final de primer trimestre, pero aquellas asignaturas eran su martirio, no conseguía comprenderlas adecuadamente.

Su ansiada meta la veía muy lejos a causa de tantos números y problemas con incógnitas, que solo estaban para arruinarle la vida.

Y ni siquiera podía pagarse un tutor o clases extra, lo que aumentaba su tormento; apenas y conseguían ahorrar un poco tras el fin de mes, utilizar aquel dinero en una meta cuya causa principal era egoísta, le parecía vergonzoso. Requería de más esfuerzo y de abrirse la mente.

No pensaba rendirse, pero tampoco abusar en casa por la idea de que un chico la aceptara.

—Tonta Física, tonta Matemática —farfulló golpeando con su cabeza el libro de Aritmética, agradeciendo que poca gente estuviera en la biblioteca, aunque bien podía deberse a que era comienzo de trimestre, y pocos veían el interés a pasarse por ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre, Aihara-san? ¿Tienes problemas? —Se detuvo en seco con la voz de Watanabe-san, y se giró para responderle, pero se quedó congelada al ver que iba acompañado de Irie-kun.

Solo dos chicos del A, de los mejores del grado, estarían en ese lugar de las instalaciones escolares en ese tiempo del trimestre.

Nerviosa, evitó la mirada de Irie-kun, y miró a su amigo de la Clase A, lo que habría dado por no tener tanta vergüenza y pedirle que le explicara un par de temas.

—No consigo entender —expuso con un hilo de voz, encontrándose consolada por la mirada comprensiva del rubio, que sonrió ligeramente en apoyo.

Hubiera sido fantástico sentirse atraída por él, pero no era de ese modo… y su amiga Hitomi y él, parecían tener algo entre ellos. Además, en el corazón no se mandaba tan fácilmente.

—Siento oírlo, Aihara-san. Me gustaría ayudarte, solo que estoy un poco corto de tiempo, así que no me es posible ofrecerte mi apoyo.

¿Acaso no era un tipo grandioso?

Se sintió entusiasmada… él ya se había ofrecido, así que otro día podía consultarle con algunas dudas.

—¿Crees que…

—Ya sé —interrumpió Watanabe-san, sin que pareciera haberla escuchado, y lo miró dirigir la vista a su compañero. —Irie, ¿te molestaría? Ella es Aihara Kotoko-san, jefa de grupo de la Clase E. ¿Te import…

Se alarmó por lo que insinuaba su amigo. —Eh, Watanabe-san —cortó—. Otro día tú…

—Si lo aceptas, Aihara-san. —Ella se quedó con la palabra en la boca y enfocó su mirada en Irie-kun, que acababa de hablar interrumpiéndola.

¿Él le explicaría los temas? ¿No le molestaba? ¡Era increíble! Definitivamente era alguien genial, aunque le daba pena teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Ni eran amigos, y el que le ayudara podía ser considerado como trampa. Además, enseñarle qué temas desconocía era como reforzar la idea de que podía ser estúpida.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, atenta al rostro de Irie-kun, que no cambió de emoción en ningún momento.

—Aihara-san, estoy seguro que Irie está dispuesto. Él no se presta para cosas que no va a cumplir. Gracias, Irie.

—Sí, muchas gracias —expresó ella con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole una inclinación respetuosa, obviando la emoción que le provocaba el tenerlo cerca y que fuera a ser su tutor. Si no se concentraba en su meta principal, pensando en él, fracasaría.

—Excelente, chicos. Tengo que irme. Iré por el libro que buscaba y me voy. Suerte, Aihara-san; nos vemos mañana, Irie.

Este último asintió ecuánime y ocupó el lugar vacío junto a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Ella inspiró, casi sonoramente, y corrió a abrir el libro en la página que correspondía, señalándoselo. Era un método para resolver ecuaciones cuadráticas, donde la primera elevada al doble, tenía un número junto a la letra. No conseguía dar con la respuesta correcta.

Él lo observó durante un segundo y asintió. —Lo explicaré solo una vez. Así que escucha.

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Entonces Irie-kun comenzó a explicar, y de algún modo, fue como si sus palabras abrieran un camino en su cabeza, haciéndole entender fácilmente.

Definitivamente podía afirmar que era un genio, porque impartía el tema mucho mejor que su profesor.

 **[...]**

Días más tarde, Kotoko se hallaba más segura respecto a los temas anteriores en las dos materias con las que terriblemente se llevaba, lo cual hizo más sencillo que comprendiera parte de las demás lecciones, pero con la introducción de temas nuevos, se halló ante una dificultad, porque se le hacía complicado.

La hora y media que Irie-kun le explicó todo, fue excelente, sí, mas era consciente de no tensar mucho la a cuerdas y no se atrevía a recurrir de nuevo a él.

Por lo cual estaba dubitativa ante la Clase A, esperando que el nuevo novio de Hitomi-chan saliera para el almuerzo, y poder pedirle si le explicaba un par de temas —y en adelante ser de apoyo—, esperando que ella tuviera a la mano alguna cosa con la que pudiera servir de pago. Su amiga le había tranquilizado solo un poco diciéndole que sus padres tenían dinero y no lo necesitaría como retribución, pero eso dejaba con menos posibilidades. ¿Qué podría darle a cambio?

Había decidido que primero debería hablar con él, con enorme pena, y ya después lo vería. Solo eran Matemáticas y Física, y pequeñas cosas que realmente no entendía—por ahora—, así que no sería muy pesado, como pedirle que le ayudara en todo, lo cual sí veía como un abuso.

Casi como si lo invocara, Watanabe-san apareció del otro lado, junto a Irie-kun, y le sonrió, tras modificar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Watanabe-san? —preguntó tímidamente, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

Él asintió, y se alejaron unos pasos de la puerta, mientras que Irie-kun se apoyaba a la pared junto a ella, a esperar a su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre, es respecto a Hitomi?

Kotoko se mordió el labio inferior y negó.

—Es que quería saber si podrías ser mi tutor en algunos temas de Física y Matemáticas… te pagaré del modo que sea, pero no entiendo algunos temas de esas asignaturas y me interesa mucho salir bien en las pruebas —dijo rápidamente, casi sin respirar.

Watanabe-san se tomó unos segundos en responder, como si estuviese dando sentido a sus palabras.

—Es eso. No me molestaría ayudar a una amiga, y también eres amiga de Hitomi. No tienes que pagarme por ello.

Rió abochornada. —Eh, pero no es una situación muy temporal, sé que en las próximas lecciones me hará falta. Y sería un abuso.

—Oh, de cualquier modo. Pero no sé si tendría todo el tiempo, me encargo de ayudar a mis primos a estudiar por las tardes. Los fines de semana me serían más factibles.

Ella cerró los ojos con frustración. —A mí no me sería posible esos días, tengo un empleo de fin de semana en un supermercado. Gracias, de todos modos.

Justo cuando había conseguido que su madre le relevara de la promesa de no trabajar, venía una oportunidad como ésa, por algo debía ser.

—Espera —Watanabe-san la retuvo cuando estaba por partir—. No es tan imposible. ¿Irie?

—No, Watanabe-san, me apenaría con él.

—Estoy seguro que no se pierde mucho en preguntar.

—Pero…

—¿Qué ocurre? —Kotoko deseó estar en otra parte y decidió que lo mejor era ver ese sueño cumplido, antes que recibir el desplante de Irie-kun.

—No, no, ya veré cómo, Watanabe-san. Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

Aún cuando fuera una grosería, se alejó sin recibir respuesta, con el rostro tan caliente que sentía las orejas cosquilleantes. Era mejor evitarse una situación bochornosa.

 **[...]**

Como lo supusiera, en los exámenes de mitad de segundo trimestre, los resultados que obtuvo fueron mucho mejores que la ocasión anterior, con las áreas de todo menos Matemáticas y Física con más que notorias calificaciones. Las otras dos asignaturas, aumentaron resultados, con lo relacionado a las explicaciones de Irie-kun, pero las partes que involucraba temas distintos, tenían solo fallas. Apenas acertó en una, y eso porque lo hizo tentando a la suerte, cuya solución resultó ser cierta.

Era cansado tener que estudiar a la vez que trabajar, y podía decir que eran buenos resultados, aunque no tal vez los suficientes para avanzar de clase, más que a la D.

No estaba extremadamente agotada físicamente, pero su mente, con las constantes repeticiones que debía salir bien y la frustración de no obtener una solución para esas dos problemáticas asignaturas, se encontraba un poco fatigada.

Nunca había pensado tanto en su vida.

Lo positivo era que con su sueldo, habían podido aumentar los ahorros en casa, y se pudo dar el lujo de llevar a arreglar una pulsera de su madre, regalada por su padre, que llevaba un tiempo rota. Además, había podido pasar menos de un año para degustar uno de sus dulces favoritos, pues raramente caía en gastos innecesarios como ése, aún si el dinero alcanzaba.

Y había comprado uno para Watanabe-san, que le había explicado un tema, porque insistió en hacerlo, durante un periodo de descanso. También a Hitomi le explicó, pero había logrado que ella captara un poco el tema con el que había acertado en una cuestión, esa que fue pura suerte.

No se trataba de que el chico no supiera, ni que fuera mal maestro, porque logró que su amiga obtuviera increíbles resultados en el tema, pero hubo algo en el método de Irie-kun que sí logró penetrar a su mente, y no del modo inefectivo del rubio.

Ahora se sentía ligeramente arrepentida por su impulsividad y testarudez con respecto a no pedir ayuda de Irie-kun, pero ya no podía hacer nada. No aprovechó la oportunidad que el otro le presentaba.

Debía pensar mejor antes de actuar, cuando se trataba de algo importante.

No se trataba de una amiga de Irie-kun como para pedirle ahora algo como eso, así que ya estaba resignada. Y un poco desanimada.

Que seguiría peleando por alcanzar el sitio en la clase A, eso ni dudarlo. Sería un trabajo arduo; no se rendiría… era un ligero descanso y protesta de su mente.

En especial estando en la biblioteca como al momento, sin ir a casa.

Ya estaba integrado a su rutina, que no le extrañaba ni le entorpecía a sus actividades.

Suspiró y golpeó el libro de Física con el borrador de su lápiz. Se tomaría cinco minutos para darle una pausa a su estudio. Y la próxima media hora seguiría inmersa en ello, para después irse a casa.

—¿No entiendes?

La voz de Irie-kun la hizo chillar de una manera que la bibliotecaria le mandó a callar, con el ceño fruncido.

Se volvió a Irie-kun y lo vio con la boca curveada.

—No te aparezcas así, que me matarás de un susto —reprendió con una mano en el pecho.

—Solo se subiría tu presión arterial o tus niveles de glucosa —contestó él, con un poco de burla.

Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, sí. —Anotó buscar qué era la glucosa. —Pero eso no significa que puedas ir por ahí asustando a la gente —amonestó.

—¿Estás sermoneándome? —inquirió Irie-kun, con una ceja enarcada.

Ella se sonrojó. —Lo… Lo siento. No soy nada tuyo para hacerlo.

—Es cierto, y hasta ahora, nadie aparte de mi madre lo había hecho.

—Disculpa, entonces.

—No, tienes razón en lo que dices, Aihara. —Él carraspeó—. No me respondiste.

Ella trató de borrar lo que la admisión de él había provocado en su mente y se concentró en recordar la pregunta.

Tuvo que suspirar, haciendo de lado quién era que preguntaba. —No. Las Matemáticas, la Física y yo, no somos amigas. Son tan difíciles —aseveró cerrando los ojos, consternada.

Lo peor no era eso, sino que él presenciaba que ella era pésima y podía corroborar que no tan merecedora de su amistad.

—Watanabe dijo que trabajas los fines de semana y por eso no puede explicarte.

Kotoko abrió los ojos y asintió a las palabras de Irie-kun, un poco avergonzada de requerir que otro la ayudara fuera de clases, como si no pudiera comprender las lecciones, siendo alguien tonta.

—En la semana, tendrás una sola oportunidad de preguntar sobre lo que no sabes, los martes después de clases, cuando venga a la biblioteca una hora.

Ella seguro que tendría sus ojos por salirse de sus cuencas.

¿Él se estaba ofreciendo? ¿En serio?

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó incrédula.

Él asintió, sin cambiar su expresión, _sin, bueno, expresión_.

—¿Qué puedo darte a cambio? No tengo mucho dinero, pero trabajo y…

—Eso no es necesario. Más adelante pensaré en algo —la interrumpió él, hablando en modo neutro.

Kotoko, apartando la vergüenza, se sintió totalmente agradecida y abrumada, tanto que sus ojos se humedecieron y rápido sintió que unas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

—Eres grandioso, muchas gracias… —manifestó sonriente.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

Hipó. —Con mucha más razón me esforzaré para estar en tu clase —se le escapó.

—Ya veremos —lo escuchó refunfuñar. —Anda, di qué cosa antes de que me arrepienta —emitió en tono hosco.

Ella, asintiendo velozmente, se dedicó a hacerlo.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Hola!**

 _Es la primera parte, de dos, y espero que esta idea les guste; justificado un poco el OOC, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. En este momento pienso que no hay grandes fallos aquí, pero le daré una releída antes de subir la segunda parte, y les avisaré si hice alguna modificación._

 _Sin más, espero conocer sus opiniones._

 **Fuertes abrazos, Karo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Con la mente y corazón**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Kotoko caminaba muy feliz por el pasillo, abrazando entusiasta su maletín. Sentía que con la ayuda de Irie-kun, los exámenes que concluyó esa semana tendrían grandes resultados, acercándola a su ansiada meta. Le ilusionaba pensar en compartir clase con él, y que le diera la oportunidad de ser su amiga, incluso después permitiéndole tener una cita, donde viera que podía ser una buena chica a la que llamar novia.

Al momento, él había cumplido lo que prometió y le había estado explicando —callaba la voz que repetía era trampa—, y su contacto con él se limitaba a eso. No hablaban de otra cosa que las asignaturas que se le complicaban y él explicaba, aunque eso no empañaba su felicidad. Estaba muy agradecida con él y esperaba ansiosa esos sesenta minutos de los martes, donde podía compartir mesa con Irie-kun, y escuchar su voz acompasada, con la paciencia de enseñarle perfectamente los temas que se le dificultaban.

Sería una pena que no lo vería durante el receso invernal, pero ya en enero continuarían con sus encuentros, donde eran sensei y alumna, una fantasía recurrente en las historias que su madre leía en su tiempo libre. Quizá, con suerte, estando los dos solos…

El sonido de alguien quejándose le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y miró que había llegado al borde de las escaleras —y habría caído de no ser por esa persona—. Vio que un chico delgado de copete estaba a mitad de las escaleras y tenía papeles desperdigados a su alrededor, que recogía malhumorado.

Se apresuró a ayudarlo, para que fuese más rápida su tarea.

—Eh, gracias —dijo el chico una vez que terminaron, rascando su nuca.

—No te preocupes, es algo que puede pasar. Me ocurre muchas veces.

Él sonrió, observándola de un modo que la hizo sentir algo incómoda, como si la inspeccionara.

—Sí, sobre todo después de los terribles exámenes que, gracias a Kami-sama, ya acabaron. Aunque saldré mal como siempre.

Kotoko rió y se encogió de hombros. Ella habría estado similar a principios de año, quizá no tan exagerada, pero sí muy asustada y quejumbrosa de los resultados.

—No puede ser tan malo, te aseguro que si estudias un poco más, para la próxima vez saldrás mejor.

—Sí —resopló él—, tú debes ser de las mejores clases.

—Te equivocas, soy del E.

—Ah, yo del F.

Eso lo suponía ella, por su fatalismo, mas no dijo nada.

—Debo de irme, ya verás que debes esforzarte un poco más para estudiar.

Siguió bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la biblioteca; no dejaría de estudiar ni por tener las vacaciones cerca.

Sería perfecto que Irie-kun estuviera ahí. Solo que no sería así, nunca aparecía los viernes, menos si entrenaba.

Con suerte, si salía minutos antes lo vería. Sí, sí, sí.

 **[...]**

Como si hubiese sido algún designio de los dioses, el día de San Valentín correspondió a ese año en martes, por lo que Kotoko se vio con la mejor de las suertes y de las posibilidades para hacer entrega a Irie-kun de un chocolate, como a las demás personas para las que adquirió.

Su tiempo y sus malas habilidades, que le habrían hecho malgastar ingredientes, la obligaron a comprar los chocolates para sus personas especiales, pero pensaba que el significado era lo que contaba.

Irie-kun podría no considerarla su amiga, más bien una conocida, sólo que para ella él sí era una persona importante, y quería hacerle entrega de un chocolate como a Hitomi y a Watanabe-kun, que se había vuelto un amigo cercano a ella. No era uno para declararse, ni esperar que le respondiera el Día Blanco, únicamente era una demostración de que le importaba, así como un modo de agradecerle que la ayudara, porque hasta el momento él no había hecho petición de alguna cosa.

Gracias a Watanabe-kun había descubierto que él era hijo del dueño de una empresa de videojuegos, Pandai, de la cual ella conocía nombres de sus creaciones, y sabía que su pago no sería una cuestión monetaria.

Se preguntaba qué clase de cosa pediría a cambio, quizá pretendería que fuese su esclava o algo por el estilo, no podía estar segura.

Movió la cabeza y anduvo a prisa, no podía distraerse ahora con eso.

Entró a la biblioteca y divisó a lo lejos a Irie-kun, ya sentado en lugar habitual, por lo que se aproximó y ocupó su puesto junto a él, que estaba concentrado en un libro, como otras veces.

—Hola, Irie-kun —saludó, sonriente.

Él le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de su lectura, común en él. Irie-kun esperaba a que extrajera sus cosas para pausar en lo que leía.

Nerviosa, se entretuvo buscando en el interior de su maletín, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que se armó de valor y sacó el chocolate a la vez que sus cuadernos.

—Toma, feliz San Valentín —susurró en voz baja, posicionando el pequeño chocolate frente a él, en la mesa.

Él finalmente cerró su libro y miró atentamente el envoltorio rosa de chocolate, antes de cruzar sus ojos fríos con los suyos.

—No me gusta lo dulce —expresó con desagrado.

—Oh —musitó ella, preguntándose si era mucha suerte que a su amiga y su novio tampoco lo hicieran. —Es chocolate amargo.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea, que sus palabras fueran un modo amable de rechazar lo que entregaba.

—Supongo que debes recibir muchos chocolates el día de hoy, y no querrás más —comenzó a parlotear, en un intento de hacer a un lado la decepción—. También le di a Hitomi-chan y Watanabe-kun, no tiene otro significado —explicó. —Y eso que no es ninguna confesión de mi parte —refunfuñó para sí.

—¿Insistirás hasta que lo coja? —inquirió él, con una ceja enarcada.

Ella negó, agitando las manos.

—No, no; no tienes que aceptarlo.

Al mismo tiempo que colocó una mano sobre el chocolate, él también lo hizo, y las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron, haciendo recorrerle un hormiguero por todo su cuerpo.

Se sonrojó.

—Nos estamos retrasando —expuso él, haciendo a un lado el chocolate, obligándola a soltarlo. —¿Qué corresponde al día de hoy?

Ella apartó la mirada de sus dedos y se apresuró a abrir su cuaderno, para no meterse a alguna ensoñación.

Podía sentirse feliz de que aceptara su chocolate, pero no debía apartarse de su meta. Ya por la noche gritaría en compañía de su madre.

 **[...]**

Con la sensación de júbilo que le hacía pensar que alcanzaría el espacio exterior, Kotoko se dirigió corriendo a Hitomi y Watanabe-kun, debajo de un árbol de cerezos en el patio, y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

—¡Estoy en la Clase C!

Hitomi-chan soltó un grito de emoción, porque ambas eran conscientes de lo que eso significaba, dando vueltas junto a ella, de la felicidad, mientras el novio ignorante las observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella se sentía tremendamente contenta de haber avanzado dos clases, ingresando con el puesto setenta y siete del tablero; ese nuevo curso estaría en el 2-C, y si continuaba con su empeño, aunado a mucho más esfuerzo, alcanzaría su ansiada meta del A, y sería posible que en tercer año compartiera clase con Irie-kun.

Estaba muy emocionada.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kotoko! —exclamó su amiga, separándose. —Solo un poco más.

—Sí, ¿tú cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó, recordando que no había visto las otras listas buscándola.

—La Clase D.

—¡Es genial! —celebró, abrazando a Hitomi. —Tu esfuerzo y la ayuda de Watanabe-kun han dado buenos frutos.

Su amiga pelinegra asintió, con sus ojos verdes brillando.

—Te felicito también, Aihara —expresó su amigo rubio.

—Gracias, Watanabe-kun. ¿Ya ha llegado Irie-kun? Quiero agradecerle por explicarle y darle mi felicitación porque obtuvo una calificación perfecta.

Watanabe-kun hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de negación, pero lo detuvo observando a sus espaldas. —Ah, va llegando.

Ella se giró y vio que, en efecto, él iba caminando con aire indiferente. Verlo ese primer día, aceleró su corazón.

Asintió en despedida a sus amigos y fue al encuentro con el chico del que estaba enamorada, frente al que se detuvo, cortando sus pasos.

—Buenos días, Irie-kun —dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días —contestó él, escuetamente.

—Quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a conseguir entrar a la Clase C.

Por un momento, los ojos de él se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, pero luego recuperó la expresión calmada, y asintió.

—También porque conseguiste una calificación perfecta.

—No me sorprende, es el resultado de haber estudiado —manifestó él encogiendo los hombros, antes de continuar a su destino.

Kotoko frunció el ceño y trató de ir a su paso, para preguntarle sobre ese último hecho, era imposible que saliera tan bien sin estudiar.

—Aihara-san.

Ella tuvo que detenerse y observó a su derecha, donde un chico con cabellos negros engominados, la esperaba.

—¿Sí? —pronunció suavemente, confundida. De reojo, vio que Irie-kun también se había detenido, y observaba al muchacho, que a ella se le hacía levemente familiar.

—Aihara-san, me gustas, y quería saber si aceptarías ser mi novia.

Abrió la boca una y otra vez, asombrada, porque nadie nunca se le había declarado, ni siquiera alguien conocido, y ese chico le acababa de hacer una petición repentina sin saber quién era. Lo observó durante unos segundos, tratando de recordarlo.

—Eh… —Se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Él sonrió afablemente y la pareció que hinchó el pecho. Observó de soslayo, que Irie-kun ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Ikezawa Kinnosuke, de la Clase F.

Con esa referencia, en su cabeza se prendió un foco y a su mente acudió un encuentro en una escalera. Pero lo recordaba más debilucho y no algo musculoso; suponía que desde entonces él había ingresado al gimnasio, o algo por el estilo.

—Ikezawa-san, lo lamento, me siento halagada, pero no te conozco, no puedo aceptarlo. —Desconocía qué más podía decir en una situación como ésa.

Él no se amedrentó y aumentó su sonrisa. —¿Entonces aceptarías salir en una cita conmigo? Para conocerme.

Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Irie-kun pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad de mirar a otros. Él parecía un chico agradable. Y, por lo menos, debía darle la posibilidad de que fuesen amigos.

Y le daba curiosidad lo que era tener una cita, nunca le habían invitado, no perdía nada. Aunque, sabía que no podría desarrollar sentimientos por él, su voz no le había provocado mariposas en el estómago al escucharle hablar, ni había trascendido en su mente detrás de su primer encuentro, por lo que pensaba que no haría la diferencia en el futuro.

También, ¿no era un poco cruel aceptar cuando era consciente que estaba enamorada de alguien más? Lo adecuado sería negarse, si sus intenciones era que cambiaran sus sentimientos.

¿Ella no quería lo mismo con Irie-kun?

Qué complicado; pero sabía que no podía darle falsas esperanzas a Ikezawa-san, y tal vez debía replantearse si sus esfuerzos serían en vano con Irie-kun, si bien él tenía como argumento la estupidez.

—Yo… —titubeó.

—¿Tan rápido pierdes tus objetivos, Aihara? —inquirió Irie-kun, como si sintiera sus dudas.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, se fue, dejándole a solas con Ikezawa-san, que la miraba expectante.

—Me apena —expuso ella—, pero él me gusta y no tengo interés en otros chicos. Espero que conozcas a alguien mejor para ti.

Ikezawa-san soltó una exhalación. —¿Y podría ser tu amigo, por lo menos?

—¿No sería incómodo para ti?

—Por mí no te preocupes, eres una chica estupenda —aseguró él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Él le agradaba. —Entonces no me molestaría ser tu amiga.

—Te presentaré a mis amigos, también.

 **[...]**

Kotoko comenzaba a comprender por qué las clases A, B y C mostraban menor interés al festival deportivo que se hacía cada año en la preparatoria, especialmente con los exámenes de final de trimestre cerca. Se desaprovechaba tiempo para el estudio teniendo que estar presentes aquel día en la cancha.

No podía negar que pasó por su mente el desear encontrarse estudiando, pero también admitía que un poco de actividades al aire libre harían bien para desestresarse de los asuntos académicos. Un respiro les vendría bien, en especial con lo vigorizante que se tornaba el ambiente con los buenos ánimos de las últimas tres clases, quienes se sentían mayormente entusiastas con los planes para ese día.

Los grupos D, E y F tenían mejores habilidades sociales y deportivas, por lo que podían resaltar en las competencias del festival, en las que se metían de lleno y siempre conseguían los primeros puestos, que no les eran posibles de alcanzar en las pizarras de calificaciones. A ella no le interesó mucho ni el año pasado, puesto que no era sobresaliente en los deportes; si con solo caminar conseguía tropezar.

Se contentaba con salir indemne en la participación de ese año, como el anterior. Le correspondía la carrera simple de cien metros; con que comprobara el estado de sus cordones y lo bueno del terreno —que los profesores se encargaban también—, podría hacerlo lo bien que pudiera… al menos, no contaba con la expectativa de su grupo de ganar.

El año anterior, en los relevos, ayudó a su grupo a obtener el tercer puesto, luego del E y F, principalmente porque insistieron y le evitaron incorporarse en alguna actividad distinta. Por nada del mundo se metería en las de obstáculos o las de acrobacias, mucho menos en la de correr de espaldas, no quería ni pensar en el resultado de hazañas como ésa.

Con que se tratara en los relevos, los metros planos comunes o los prestados, podía no avergonzarse, más sabiendo que los ojos de todo el público estarían puestos en la carrera.

Observó a sus amigos del F, quienes parecían muy determinados a la causa de ese día, y los saludó con una mano a lo lejos, cuando ellos agitaron sus banderas verdes en su dirección.

Entonces llamaron a la participación que le correspondía y ella inspiró fuertemente, acomodando el listón naranja de su cabeza y corroborando que el moño alto en que peinó su cabello cobrizo siguiera ahí. Vio sus pies y todo iba bien.

Caminó hacia donde comenzaría la carrera y allí volteó al público, donde su amiga Hitomi le dedicó sus pulgares en alto y le sonrió, justo al momento en que saltó el flash de la cámara de una señora junto a su amiga, que llevaba un niño pequeño sujetado a su falda.

—¿Acaba de fotografiarme?

Como conocía a la madre de Hitomi, pelinegra como la hija y no de cabellos claros, supo que no era la progenitora de su amiga, pero decidió que no era muy importante, bien le debió tomar una fotografía al evento o alguien detrás, pues repitió su acción en otras direcciones, donde estaban las demás chicas.

La señora era lo de menos. El niñito adorable de cabellos marrones era el que se le hacía similar a alguien, pero se encogió de hombros cuando le indicaron ir a la línea de salida.

Mientras les daban las últimas indicaciones, sus ojos se dirigieron al sitio donde el A se encontraba y allí cruzó mirada con Watanabe-kun, que le sonrió, junto a Irie-kun, que había apartado los ojos del libro en sus manos, y aun ceñudo —expresión que le trajo a la cabeza a alguien más—, asintió.

Lo sintió como una especie de apoyo, que le hizo esforzarse con todo lo que tenía para obtener un excelente resultado.

No fue una sorpresa que más tarde la premiaran con el primer puesto.

 **[...]**

Las ocurrencias de Kinnosuke-kun la hicieron reír por lo tonto de su contenido, y después sus amigas del F, Satomi-chan y Jinko-chan, se carcajearon con ella, divertidas por el comentario sin lógica de su compañero.

Aquellos chicos de la última clase, le agradaban; quizá no sobresalían por sus calificaciones, pero tenían buenas cualidades, lo que les hacía especiales. Sobre todo ellas, que no se preocupaban mucho por sus notas, aunque tenían bastante ingenio, solo que no lo aprovechaban para la escuela.

Kotoko no era quién para juzgar, siendo que ella tenía sus motivos para querer esforzarse tanto, que no se referían únicamente a Irie-kun, sino a su madre, y hacerla sentir orgullosa, así como para tener mejores oportunidades a futuro. Eso explicaba por qué en pleno verano, sin tener que ir a clases de regularización, como sus amigos, se encontraba en el instituto para buscar libros en la biblioteca escolar, cuando podría estar reposando en casa.

El timbre sonó y los otros detuvieron sus risas, mirándola alarmados, pues el almuerzo había concluido. Le habían dicho que la acompañarían hasta la biblioteca, después de encontrársela en el patio, pero eso impedía que lo cumplieran.

—Vayan, no tengan problemas.

Sus dos amigas se despidieron y corrieron por el pasillo para ir al aula, mientras que Kinnosuke-kun se quedó un poco atrás, frente a ella.

—Te admiro, Kotoko-chan —manifestó él antes de alejarse apresurado.

Se imaginaba que alguien del F lo pensaría por avanzar las clases y se encogió de hombros. Siguió su camino tarareando una canción que escuchaba mucho su vecina, le parecía pegajosa, pese a ser de amor.

—No deberías ser amiga de Ikezawa.

Brincó y llevó una mano a su corazón, antes de girarse, alterada.

Irie-kun estaba apoyado a la pared del pasillo, bebiendo de una botella con agua. Llevaba uniforme deportivo, y recordó que había entrenamiento de club en vacaciones. Debía estar en el descanso, o ya habría acabado.

—¡Irie-kun, ya he dicho que no me asustes así! —reclamó, arrugando los labios al final.

Él curvó la boca, burlón.

—Deberías de estar más atenta —arguyó él, antes de llevar la boquilla de la botella a sus labios, atrayendo momentáneamente la vista a ellos.

 _Atenta_.

Con eso que dijo llevaba razón, pero Irie-kun era mucho más listo que ella y podía aventajarse fácilmente. —Harás que mi corazón se salga de mi pecho —expuso, y se sonrojó por el doble significado, más allá de lo estúpido que sonaba.

—No exageres —bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aun así, la próxima vez no aparezcas así tan de repente —farfulló, mordiéndose el labio. —¿Por qué? —preguntó, recordando la situación inicial.

—Él no te conviene, es parte del F —aseveró Irie-kun, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Es porque lo consideras estúpido solo por pertenecer al F? No seas clasista.

—Ésa es tu opinión —refutó Irie-kun.

—¿Qué más podría pensar si te comportas como un arrogante por ser el mejor de la escuela? —convino, entre decepcionada y confundida. —No tienes que catalogar a la gente por la clase a la que pertenecen. Además, no tienes por qué decidir con quién me junto o no. Eres un maleducado. Y…

Abrió los ojos cuando una fugaz corriente de electricidad la recorrió, con los labios de él sobre los de ella, inertes antes de separarse de ella.

Su corazón latió con inmensa rapidez.

¿Acababa de besarla? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso le gustaba?

Él le sacó la lengua. —Te lo mereces. No vuelvas a decir cosas que no son.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Irie-kun resopló. —No te ilusiones, era el mejor modo de callarte. Y no deberías juntarte con Ikezawa y compañía, complicarán que alcances tu objetivo. Impedirán que te concentres.

Con eso, él se fue, dejándole abrumada y sin entender del todo lo que ocurría ahí, aunque estaba atontada porque acababa de recibir su primer beso, no como lo habría esperado, pero sí de quien quería.

Igual se sentía entre confundida y decepcionada. ¿No le gustaba, pero aun así la animaba para que continuara su meta de estar en su clase? ¿La besaba y le decía que no podía juntarse con determinadas personas, negando catalogar a las personas? ¿Le daba un beso y actuaba como si no pasara nada?

Qué confuso.

¿Quién entendía a ese genio? Ella sí que no.

CI de 200. Ni en sueños alcanzaría a comprenderlo realmente.

Lo que tenía claro era que los del F no era impedimento para salir bien, y no terminaría su amistad. Ellos no le instigaban a no estudiar. Y todo dependía de su esfuerzo, por lo que no debía sacrificar su contacto con los otros, menos cuando tenía un incentivo con aquello que acababa de ocurrir.

Si con un solo contacto sintió esa descarga, no quería imaginar lo que provocaría un beso verdadero. O más.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y sus mejillas se calentaron demasiado.

Su primer beso. Y se lo había dado Irie-kun.

Agitó su cabeza, tenía algo en lo que concentrarse. Con la emoción por los cielos, corrió hacia la biblioteca, muchos más que determinada a ser una estudiante del A.

 **[...]**

Con un gemido de frustración, Kotoko releyó el cartel en las afueras de la biblioteca, que comunicaba el cierre de esta por causas de fuerza mayor desde ese martes al viernes, lo cual significaba que su sesión de estudios con Irie-kun sería aplazada hasta la próxima semana.

Era terrible, debería pasar de recibir una clase de él aquel día, porque había observado que cuando era semana de exámenes y estaba más concurrida la biblioteca, él no estaba muy a gusto, e ir al sitio público, que tendría más afluencia, sería fastidioso para él.

Tan bien que había comenzado esa semana recibiendo los resultados de mitad de segundo trimestre, y ahora esa mala noticia estaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Cuál será la causa de fuerza mayor? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Si quisieran que fuese de nuestro conocimiento, lo habrían anunciado claramente, Aihara.

Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Irie-kun, que leía sobre su cabeza, muy cerca de ella, acelerando su corazón, aunque no por el susto, esa vez había sentido su presencia, de algún modo.

Él debió notar que no se había sobresaltado, porque sonrió de lado, mirándola desde su altura.

Se sintió pequeña bajo la cabeza de distancia entre los dos, con los ojos penetrantes de él fijos en ella, pero se negó a apartar la vista, aun sin hablar. Después del beso hacía poco más de dos meses, le había tomado unas semanas poder mirarlo al rostro. Fue de provecho, sin embargo, porque ahora se atrevía a verlo a la cara infinitamente, atrapada en sus ojos misteriosos y cautivantes.

Irie-kun se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida del edificio.

—Dudo que la biblioteca de aquí cerca esté vacía —opinó él, colocando su maletín sobre su hombro.

Sin querer apartarse todavía de él, ese martes que consideraba de los dos, se atrevió a hacer una sugerencia.

—¿Te molestaría ir a mi casa? Está lejos y el metro de la línea que pasa por ahí tarda en llegar aquí, pero es un lugar callado —ofreció, esperanzada de que respondiera afirmativamente.

—No es necesario.

Se desinfló y asintió, bajando la cabeza. Claro que él no desearía ir a su casa, menos con esas primeras referencias. Para Irie-kun debía ser un alivio no tener que ocuparse de ella ese día.

—¿A qué esperas? —preguntó él, obligándola a alzar la cabeza.

Estaba al final del pasillo, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, en alguna banca de la escuela podremos sentarnos. Seguirá abierta hasta que los clubes acaben.

Kotoko pestañeó incrédula, porque eso significaba que daría su tiempo a pesar de no ser en la biblioteca. ¿Podía ser él más amable?

Corrió hasta donde Irie-ku, con el corazón acelerado. —No es necesario. Podemos dejarlo para la próxima semana —dijo, aunque se sentiría desanimada si contestaba negativamente.

—Ya estamos aquí, Aihara.

Asintió a él, que la esperó para que caminara a su lado, _y no detrás_ , sintiendo que podía explotar solo por ello.

—Pensé que aprovecharías para estar en casa —se aventuró y él rió ligeramente, como si algo le proporcionara gracia, que esperaba no fuese ella.

No le importaba, con tal de volver a escucharlo. Era un sonido agradable al oído, tanto que se sentiría contenta de tenerlo constantemente.

El tercer año estaba próximo, debía recordar.

—No siempre es agradable estar en casa —comentó él, asombrándola porque le hiciera conversación, pero no iba a desaprovecharlo. Era un paso más cerca de Irie-kun.

—¿Problemas? —susurró, cohibida por el tema.

—Mi madre.

Kotoko frunció el ceño… y él volvió a dejar escapar una risa breve.

Agradecía infinitamente al problema en la biblioteca, el que fuera. El silencio de aquel lugar le impedía conversar con él, oportunidad que se le presentaba perfectamente en ese tramo hasta el patio escolar.

—No sé qué decir —expuso, nerviosa de equivocarse con sus palabras.

—Es algo melodramática —aclaró Irie-kun, encogiendo los hombros. —Nada que pueda consternarte.

—Ah, qué bien. Supongo que todas las madres pueden serlo en su momento.

—Sí, _en su momento_ —farfulló él, con algo de ironía.

No quiso insistir y se preguntó qué clase de mujer era, en especial por esas últimas palabras. Se imaginaba a la madre de Irie-kun como alguien entregada y cariñosa, de porte distinguido, muy lista, y sumamente orgullosa de tener un hijo tan inteligente. Aunque también un poco de exagerada en su amor, lo que podía ser complicado para alguien serio como era su hijo.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó, porque Watanabe-kun no le había dicho algo al respecto.

Él asintió. —Uno, de siete años.

—Yo siempre quise tener hermanos, pero papá murió y mamá no se volvió a casar, así que estamos las dos solas… pensándolo ahora, habría sido complicado que cuidara a más hijos, entonces está bien ser únicamente las dos. Nos tenemos la una a la otra. A veces es como si fuera una hermana para mí… no sé qué haría si ella no estuviera. —Se detuvo con una mano a la boca. —Lo siento, no querrás escuchar hablar de mí.

—No te preocupes… Lamento lo de tu padre.

Suspiró. —Era muy pequeña, casi no lo recuerdo. Supongo que nunca he sabido lo que es tener uno, pero lo quiero por lo que me ha contado mi madre. Me da tristeza el día de su muerte y los aniversarios en los que mamá mira su fotografía; aunque te acostumbras. No te lamentes, es algo que he aceptado.

Notó que Irie-kun se había detenido y lo miró, pero él agitó su cabeza y continuó a su lado. Por costumbre, no preguntó qué era; a veces ocasionaba incomodidad inicial saber que su progenitor había muerto.

—Pensaba en otra cosa —musitó Irie-kun, haciéndole brindar su atención a él. —No en lo que has dicho.

Se sonrojó por ser tan transparente y asintió. —Oh, está bien. Allá hay una banca —dijo, señalando a una debajo de un árbol con hojas caídas.

Irie-kun asintió, caminando en silencio a su lado, de un modo que lo sintió verdaderamente cómodo, como si de alguna manera, estuviera más cerca de él que antes.

Se sentaron y ella comenzó a sacar su cuaderno de Física.

—Aihara. —Alzó la cabeza, mirando a Irie-kun, esperando a que hablara.

Él suspiró y negó.

—Nada. Ya pasó.

Se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo su mente al modo de estudio, para no desconcentrarse con él próximo a ella, y decidió olvidar esa extrañeza suya, concentrándose en lo que le llevaría a su meta. De conseguirla, después llegarían las preguntas.

 **[...]**

Abrazando a su pecho al pastelillo de café de San Valentín que le entregaría a Irie-kun ese jueves, Kotoko siguió buscando a su enamorado entre el alumnado, que pronto entraría a clases, y se dirigía al refugio del edificio, por la ligera nieve que caía ese día de invierno.

A su paso había algunos valientes enamorados, que tomaban fotos de ellos juntos con la estampa que daba la nevisca —y el calor que se proporcionaban los unos a los otros—, haciéndole sentir envidia de ser correspondida por su persona anhelada. Se calmaba pensando que cabía la posibilidad de que el próximo año ella estuviese aquel día con Irie-kun.

Una ventisca suave sopló y se colocó la bufanda un poco más arriba del cuello, para abrigarse y evitar enfermarse, como lo estuvo a principios de año. No necesitaba un resfriado en las semanas previas a su último periodo de exámenes del curso escolar.

Finalmente, encontró al chico alto que deseaba y apuró el paso, para que esa vez él fuera el primero en recibir lo que le daría, a diferencia del año anterior. Luego daría con las demás personas que le importaban, pero Irie-kun tenía prioridad.

Apretó los dientes al reparar que él sobresalía por estar rodeado de otras estudiantes que deseaban entregarle chocolates y el enojo le hizo distraerse.

Dejó escapar una exclamación al caer sentada sobre el suelo frío, sin poder suavizar el golpe con sus manos, ocupadas por su maletín y el pastelillo.

Cerró los ojos de frustración, dispuesta a levantarse entre las ligeras risillas a su alrededor.

—Aihara, ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Irie-kun ante ella, observándola desde lo alto con una ceja enarcada. Asintió, abochornada de que él presenciara su ridiculez; lo que necesitaba para mejorar su imagen a sus ojos.

—El suelo está resbaloso —masculló, decidiéndose que el maletín habría de tocar la humedad, mientras que su pastelillo —envuelto en plástico— no.

—Dame el maletín —le dijo Irie-kun, extendiéndole la mano.

Le pareció escuchar un jadeo, para darse cuenta que era suyo.

Eso devolvió el calor a sus mejillas, y aun así aceptó su ofrecimiento.

Él cogió su maletín y volvió a brindarle su mano, que cogió como en medio de un sueño. Como en otras veces que lo había tocado, un cosquilleo pasó por su cuerpo, que ignoró para no hacer una escena ante la escuela.

Fácilmente, Irie-kun la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella bufó sintiendo su falda humedecida; el calor del interior tendría que hacer sus maravillas.

—Gracias, Irie-kun.

Él movió la cabeza en afirmación y le devolvió su maletín. Para entonces, vio que las chicas a su alrededor no se encontraban ahí, y se preguntó en qué momento se habían esfumado.

Quizá era su oportunidad.

—Te traje esto —anunció extendiéndole el pan con glaseado. —Es con sabor a café —explicó de antemano, con la mirada fija en su rostro, inexpresivo como muchas ocasiones.

Él suspiró y cogió el pastelillo. —Gracias.

—Feliz San Valentín, Irie-kun. Hasta el martes.

—Sí —corroboró él, y lo vio alejarse de su presencia, con una sonrisilla en el rostro, porque esa vez no había encontrado réplica.

 **[...]**

El corazón de Kotoko latía desembocado en su pecho, a punto de escapar de su jaula por ser incapaz de contener la emoción que le recorría en todo el cuerpo.

Era su primer día de clases de su último curso escolar, y sus pasos lentos la dirigían hacia el tablero donde podría ver si había alcanzado su meta de estar en la clase A, junto a Irie-kun.

De no ser así, todo se habría acabado, ya que el último martes del ciclo anterior sus sesiones de estudio habían llegado a su fin, y él en realidad le había dicho que no veía objeto a seguir instruyéndola, pues el último año sería constante repaso para los exámenes universitarios, y los temas nuevos, según el programa, eran muy sencillos, continuaciones de lo visto.

En pocas palabras, él expresaba que, si no estaba en su clase, ni se molestara en acudir para pedir tutoría. De cualquier manera, sería incapaz de mirarlo si no había cumplido lo que deseaba, y solo se concentraría en dar lo mejor de sí aquel año, para ingresar a la universidad, ahora que tenía más posibilidades que la escaladora, por los resultados en la preparatoria.

Llevó una mano a su estómago, que ahora se sentía revuelto, mientras se aproximaba al tablero, donde otros estudiantes buscaban saber en qué clase se encontraban aquel año, y si los resultados que habían tenido, permitían avanzar. Las notas llegaban al concluir el curso, pero no la ubicación de grupo, de esa se enteraban el primer día.

Ella ansiaba estar en el A, y poder llegar a casa ese día y retornar el fuerte abrazo que su madre le dio por la mañana, antes de irse a la escuela, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Había aprendido que no solo lo hacía por Irie-kun, que tenía enorme peso, sino para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Sería una pena no alcanzar lo que se proponía. Quería poder decir que una chica que empezó en el E, había conseguido entrar al A.

Hitomi-chan y Watanabe-kun confiaban en que sí, pero no compartía sus esperanzas.

De Irie-kun no sabía, y se quedaría con la duda si no estaba en su grupo, pues él no le dirigiría la palabra de nuevo. Ni ella insistiría en cruzarse ante él.

Caminó hasta el tablero, donde se encontraba ubicada la lista del A, y comenzó a leer; se encontraba ordenada por posiciones de calificaciones; con una puntuación perfecta, Irie-kun la lideraba, seguido por Watanabe-kun, así avanzando hasta llegar a los treinta de esa clase.

Su corazón se desplomó y sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, con un nudo en la garganta.

 _No lo había conseguido._

Se sentía decepcionada, pero no podía ponerse a llorar frente a todos, lo haría en alguno de los aseos en soledad, con todos esos sentimientos negativos que la inundaban de ver que no consiguió esa meta.

No quedaba más que ver en qué salón estaba, pensó empuñando sus manos.

Como si alguien se burlara de ella, vio su nombre en la primera posición de la lista del B, con un punto, _un punto_ , menos que el último estudiante del A.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Sin soportarlo más, corrió para alejarse de esa terrible realidad.

 **[...]**

El término del primer día de clases estuvo repleto de abrazos de apoyo de Hitomi-chan —de la clase D todavía—, y palabras consoladoras de Watanabe-kun, quien seguía sin saber por qué esperaba realmente alcanzar su clase.

Nuevamente, sería la jefa de grupo, por ser la primera, y de ahí en fuera nada trascendental había pasado aquel día, además de quedarse tiempo extra para hablar con el profesor de sus responsabilidades, que ya sabía, pero escuchó de todas maneras.

Por supuesto, no hubo noticias de Irie-kun, del que no se molestó en buscar, más bien evitar, de pura vergüenza. Le quedaría el consuelo que había sido su primer beso y pasó año y medio en su compañía.

Pronto, recobró su rutina de estudios, junto a su trabajo y actividades en casa, y la normalidad comenzó a hacerse hueco en su vida, con la compañía de sus amigos, las únicas personas con las que pudo animarse un poco, hasta que la idea de estar en el B asentó del todo en su cabeza.

No le quedaba nada más que la resignación. Ser la número uno de su clase, la treinta y uno de la escuela, no era una situación mala; solo no había podido cumplir su meta… aunque sí logró hacerla sentir una maravilla a ojos de su madre, quien fue el mejor confort para su momento decaído. _Si Irie-kun no había podido ver lo grandiosa que era, llegaría alguna persona; Aihara Kotoko era una joven estupenda, la mejor, nadie había logrado avanzar tanto como ella._

Su madre siempre sabía cómo animarla. No conseguía olvidar a Irie-kun, pero tenía que poner un pie adelante y hacerlo a un lado; al final, _era su problema si no le agradaba la gente estúpida_.

Que no lo era. Y pensándolo detenidamente, la que se propuso alcanzar la clase A fue ella, él no respondió afirmativamente, solo la empujó en esa dirección, recordándoselo.

Quizá no era de su verdadero interés.

Suspiró. Ni le seguiría dando vueltas. Era pasado. Y tenía que superarlo, como pensaba que lo iba haciendo.

Abandonó el edificio escolar, del que salía más tarde de lo habitual por quedarse en la biblioteca para leer libros vocacionales, y se dio de bruces contra un cuerpo sólido, que la hizo quejarse en voz alta.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más seguirás evitándome.

Se congeló reconociendo la voz de Irie-kun.

—Supuse que debía ser yo quien te interceptara —continuó él.

Apretó sus labios, para no decir nada, con la ilusión que brotó en su pecho, y se encogió de hombros después, decidida a irse.

Él la cogió de la muñeca cuando lo rodeó, haciendo sentir esa electricidad entre ambos, junto a la sensación de que el mundo se agitaba a su alrededor.

Sí que era profundo lo que él le provocaba.

—Está temblando —dijo Irie-kun, y ella se mordió la lengua por la torpeza que había pensado, mientras el suelo seguía agitándose levemente. —No es muy fuerte.

Se quedó quieta mientras él mantenía su agarre, hasta que el movimiento telúrico concluyó.

—No creas que vas a escapar.

Volvió la mirada a Irie-kun ante sus palabras, intrigada.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Dónde quedó tu determinación de estar conmigo? —inquirió él.

Ella suspiró, bajando los hombros.

—No conseguí estar en tu clase, no me siento con derecho a continuar en tu presencia.

Irie-kun puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. —No actúes como idiota ahora, Aihara. Tú misma has demostrado que puedes continuar en mi presencia. Me gusta.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, atónita.

Durante un segundo, lo vio sonrojarse.

—Vamos a tomar un helado —invitó él, caminando hacia la salida de la preparatoria, todavía con su mano sujetando su muñeca.

Las palabras penetraron a su mente como una flecha. Eso era, ¿como una cita?

Tragó saliva y forcejeó para soltarse, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, como vio en sus ojos cuando se giró.

—No cumplí lo que prometí, no merezco una oportunidad, aunque me gustes todavía —explicó en voz baja, avergonzada.

Irie-kun soltó una carcajada, antes de negar con un mano en la cabeza.

—Eres increíble. Vamos —repitió, adelantándose. —No te retrases.

—Pero…

—Nunca me pagaste por ayudarte, me lo debes —comunicó él, observándola sobre su hombro, con un brillo en sus ojos que parecía de diversión. — _Ser mi novia puede ser suficiente._

Ella sintió que su corazón brincó y avanzó con rapidez hasta donde él estaba. Le dio una sonrisa, que él correspondió con una mirada intensa.

Y fue como si se escribiera un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Hola!**

 _¿No les aparece una sonrisa a su boca con un final feliz?_

 _Ciertamente, Kotoko no consiguió estar en el A; y puedo apostar que lo esperaban, pero no siempre pasan las cosas como uno quiere, y era mi intención desde que tuve esta idea. Lo adicional fue que su comienzo ocurriera justo el día del temblor, ¿a que no es lindo?_

 _Hubo un guiño a la señora Irie tomando fotografías, como no pretendía poner la explicación, se los digo. Ella andaba tomando fotografías de posibles nueras, muy a lo de oba-sama, ¿eh?_

 _Confieso que igual después de esa escena tenía planeado otras cosas, aunque esas me las guardo porque me gustaron como para otro universo con la mamá de Kotoko viva je,je. Quien sabe cuándo quedarían a la vista. Asimismo, lamentablemente perdí tres mil palabras por un error, así que eso me hizo reescribir y me permitió agregar modificaciones a lo anteriormente hecho, aunque quedo conforme por como esto concluyó (claro que esas palabras, eran explicaciones que pudieron faltarme aquí - sí, del beso)._

 _¿Qué más? Bueno, esta idea iba a ser un OS, luego lo pensé como fic largo, solo que luego me convencí que podría quedar en una historia corta, que narrara lo elemental, y merecía estar fuera de Con amor a la pluma, tal como pueden ver. Otros proyectos más largos, ocuparán un espacio fuera, también (sea como el tiempo me permita darles más)._

 _C'tout my friends._

Un fuerte abrazo _, **Karo**._

* * *

Lolitapl: Ey, es fantástico, me encanta, muchas gracias, y me da gusto que te atraigan mis historias y las sigas, leer cosas como ésa me hace el día, sobre todo porque no me lancen quejas de ya dejar de publicar :D - La quisquillosa en mí te agradece tu apreciación de mi estilo, fíjate que me entretiene combinar las frases y cuidar los detalles, por lo menos para que un ligero párrafo, bien escrito, atraiga. Es fenomenal saber que se dan cuenta. Por lo otro, la segunda parte llegó pronto, no ayer, pero aun así espero que la conclusión sea buena. Pueden quedar ganas de más... eso sí. Nuevamente, agradezco el comentario, y te invito a lo que pueda hacer en futuro; mucho gusto, por cierto, sabré de ti aunque estés en la oscuridad :)

DaCa: Genial, te adoro, aprecio mucho lo que dices, y es un gusto para mí que mis historias sean de su agrado, al menos no soy la única que está en mis seguidoras ;) - De verdad, es muy bonito gesto que me hagan saber que mi dedicación es recompensada en la atención de ustedes, por lo menos una vez, sigo por otra razón además de gustarme escribir, wii. Gusto en conocerte, esperemos que mis escritos futuros también sigan obteniendo tu apreciación. Gracias por el comentario.


End file.
